Her Mother's Daughter: Life as Kylie Huntzberger!
by PirateQueen716
Summary: She is her grandparents' angel, her father's princess, and the constant reminder to her mother about how she is turning into a true Gilmore Girl. Take a peek into the young life of Kylie Huntzberger as she expierences herself. Postfinale! Back and Better!
1. Chapter 1

A Note From PirateQueen716! (Hey Guys! For any new readers, unfamilar with my past oneshot, this story is based on the oneshot I wrote "Like A Box Of Crayons..." I recommend reading it first just for some really great character devolopment and the relationships between the characters. This story is PostFinale, featuring the two best couples ever: (drumroll) Lorelai and Luke/ Logan and Rory. Kylie is the adorable daughter of the duo and she is such a funny little girl. Many people wanted a story about her growing up, so this is the beginning. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. it depends on how many reviews I get if I will continue, but when it comes to Gilmore Girls, I have a hard time leaving it. Read & Review! :)

Chapter One

Kylie Victoria Huntzberger clung to her mother's hand as she and her parents walked proudly though the lobby of Gilmore & Huntzberger Publications. The staff parted as the trio made their way to the elevator, respectfully nodding in their directions. Rory smiled down at Kylie, a smile that assured her daughter that everything was going to be alright. Kylie grinned.

Her parents were two of the most successful people in all of New England, owning their own newspaper and magazine publishing company, and still made time for "Bring your child to Work" day. Ever since Rory and Logan had gotten back together, they knew they were going straight to the top of high society when they started the business. But the happiness of their reunion six years ago was a story often on both Rory and Logan's minds.

* * *

Rory stood among her colleagues, listening to Senator Obama's speech on health care policies, but her mind was not on the current event. On the clipboard she was supposed to be using to compile her information was entirely covered in the same three words "Mrs. Logan Huntzberger". Curly calligraphy covered the sheets of notebook paper and Rory sighed miserably.

He was gone, off to San Francisco, and there she was, longing to be in his embrace once again. But alas, they had been separated for weeks now… there was no hope. Refusing his marriage proposal wasn't a mistake… was it? Being girlfriend/boyfriend a while longer was not going backwards…was it? Whatever the matter, he wasn't to come back.

Rory was brought to her senses as a large bought of applause prompted the reporters to return to the bus. She climbed up the steps into the sweltering hot vessel, every window open as the reporters chatted away about the rally. Rory remained silent, it was the first time her feelings had affected her assignments on this campaign. But she really felt horrible.

"Gilmore, you okay?" Alexandra Vincent sat down beside her, the only true friend she had made on this trip.

"I'm okay, Lexi, thanks." Rory replied unconvincingly. Lexi knew better.

"Rory, if Logan Huntzberger was willing dump a gem like you, he deserves to rot!" Lexi tried to cheer her friend up. Rory smirked.

"Lexi, I love him…"

"Rory, I know you do… you have a picture of him in your purse…" Lexi replied matter-of-factly, breaking into a Twinkie. Rory's jaw dropped.

"Lex!"

"I was looking for some gum! Sorry, he's pretty damn cute though…." Lexi explained with her mouth full of yellow cake and cream filling.

"Chew with your mouth closed!" Rory requested as the bus started up, everyone taking their seats.

"My bad…" Lexi replied, wiping her lips. Her eyes all of the sudden darted to the window.

"Rory! Look!" She shrieked, pointing. Rory followed her gaze.

Standing on the dirt shoulder, was a blonde haired man holding a large cardboard sign: "Is Rory Gilmore on that bus?!" and Rory gasped.

"Stop the bus!" Lexi shouted. The bus driver pressed the brake and Rory jumped up, rushing out the recently opened door.

"Logan!? What the hell?" Rory exclaimed.

"Ace!" He rushed over; he was barely recognizable. His usually clean-shaven face was covered with course hairs and his clothes were wrinkled as if he had slept in them. He pulled her into his arms without missing a beat and kissed her more passionately than he ever had. She melted into his arms, not wanting to ever let go.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. Logan looked at her, as if in disbelief it was really her.

"Rory, I was such a jerk! I just left you at the graduation, ignorant and selfish. You weren't ready! I wanted to jump. Like always! Sweetheart, I am so sorry!" Logan kissed her between each word.

"Logan! I'm still not ready to get married…" Rory muttered. Logan gazed at her, the miraculous beauty before him.

"Neither am I…but when we are, I'll be right there, waiting for you… if you'll still have me. Ace, I traveled on three planes, two cabs, and a train to get here. Following a presidential campaign is not easy, especially when you don't watch the nightly news."

"Hey, girlie! We got to get going!" Gus the bus driver called out. "You getting back on?!" Rory's eyes made contact with Lexi's, who was crying happily. They both knew where Rory would be heading.

"I'll ship your suitcase!" Lexi called, running over to hand Rory her laptop bag and purse.

"Call me, Lex!" Rory yelled, as the bus started up again when Lexi climbed back aboard.

"You bet, Gilmore!" Lexi waved enthusiastically as Rory turned to Logan.

"I'm yours!" she whispered. "Forever."

* * *

Kylie cowered behind her mother as three assistants rushed over to Rory and Logan.

"Mr. Huntzberger, we need your approval on the exposé about bacteria in restaurant food." "Mrs. Huntzberger, Mitchum has called three times this morning." "Mrs. Huntzberger, Alexandra Vincent is here to see; she's in your office."

"Aunt Lexi!" Kylie exclaimed, her shyness wearing off. Lexi was often in and out of Gilmore & Huntzberger, doing central pieces for them, and visiting her longtime friend when she was not traveling the globe. How close Rory and Lexi had become over the last few years was amazing, Kylie adored her. Kylie zoomed down the cubicle lined hallway to the large office at the end. Flinging open the heavy wooden door, Kylie squealed with excitement.

"Aunt Lexi, you're back!"

"Kylie, sweetheart!" Lexi swooped up the child and squeezed her.

"Did you bring me a present?!" Kylie whispered quickly as her mother and father arrived in the doorway. Lexi winked before embracing Rory.

"Lexi, how are you?" Rory asked as she led her friend to the leather chairs in the far corner of her office.

"Ab-fab, as always, but I have an announcement!" Lexi held up her slender hand to show off an exquisite engagement ring, its diamond sparkling from the light pouring through the window.

"You're getting married!" Rory shrieked.

"Congrats, Lex," Logan smiled, instantly opening a bottle of sparkling grape juice for them all to share.

"Logan Huntzberger, you do realize this is non-alcoholic?" Lexi was surprised at this. Logan cleared his throat and nodded his head at Rory. Lexi looked over at her friend and screamed.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant! How could I have not figured that out? You look wonderful!" Lexi was thrilled. Rory certainly was glowing.

"Thanks, Lexi. You're getting married, though! That's exciting." Rory replied.

"Oh I know. He's perfect! His name is Jacob Elliot and he's a freelancer for the Times. You are going to love him. But the wedding is in two weeks and Rory, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?!"

"Of course! I would love to; you know I am going to be really fat then, right?"

'"Rory, you aren't fat when your nine months pregnant, Quit being so self conscious. We also wanted Kylie to be the flower girl…" Lexi paused.

Logan and Rory made eye-contact and grinned. Lexi knew what they were thinking, as she looked over her shoulder to see Kylie spinning in her mother's desk chair.

"She'll be fine…" Lexi mumbled, smirking. Rory chuckled.

"She's precocious…that's for sure." Logan muttered.

"She's adorable!" Lexi insisted. "Don't worry."

"People keep telling me that but somehow it never gets through." Rory noted, smiling at her daughter.

"Well, I gotta get going. Jacob and I are going to lunch with his parents. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said her goodbyes to Logan and Rory, then beamed over at Kylie.

"See ya later, Alligator!" Lexi called. Kylie giggled.

"Afterwhile, Crocodile!" Kylie called back, a little disappointment on her face despite her big grin. Lexi chortled before pointing over at the window seat, Kylie's smile widened.

"It's from Paris… got it there last month when I was on assignment," Lexi winked before grabbing her purse, giving one last hug to Rory, and making her exit. Kylie tore into the paper and pulled out a silver charm of the Eiffel Tower. Lexi always brought Kylie charms for her charm bracelet from everywhere she went from the little apple symbolizing New York City to the miniature crane purchased in Japan.

"Excellent!" Kylie smiled. Rory sipped her juice before realizing she had to get to work.

"Sweetheart, Mommy's got some calls to return, so you and Daddy can go off and explore, hmm?" Rory gave her husband a look and he got the message.

"Come along, Ms. Huntzberger, time to approve some pieces." Logan led his daughter of her mother's office. All of the sudden, Kylie's head peered back around the doorframe and her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"And I won't get messy, Mommy, I remembered about Friday Night Dinner!" Kylie smiled and Rory nodded,

"Get going!" Rory laughed as she sat down. Kylie reminded Rory constantly of Lorelai, her mannerisms and outlook on life. It was nice to have a bit of her mother so close by.

That afternoon, Kylie exited her parents' workplace, entirely loaded down with extra newspapers and a cup full of coffee (actually chocolate milk). She was firmly convinced she was going to work there when she was old enough. Her birthday was the next weekend and she was hoping that was being five was old enough to get a job with her parents. On the ride to the Gilmore Mansion that night, Kylie switched from excited about the day to dreading the night. Going to a fancy dinner with her family thrilled her, but Emily always served something unique that was not exactly pleasing to the child's palette. Chicken fingers was never on the menu.

"Now Kylie, whatever Great-Gram serves, you need to eat as much as you can, sweetheart." Rory explained. Logan cast a doubtful look at his wife.

"If she serves one more rabbit in yet another red-wine reduction…" he mumbled. Rory shot him a "Shut up" look but it was too late. Kylie's eyes widened in horror at the news.

"We've been eating rabbit…" she gulped. Rory covered her eyes with her hand.

"Mommy… we have a pet rabbit in school…" Kylie couldn't get past it.

"It died of natural causes, honey!" Logan added. "No worries!"

"Logan!" Rory exclaimed, irritated. Kylie's face was pale as a ghost and she looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Sweetie, we're not having rabbit!" Rory assured her as they pulled into the driveway. Kylie remained quiet as Rory half-pushed her daughter to the door. Logan knocked and the door was immediately opened, Emily beaming out at them.

"Come in, come in! Rory, you should sit down!" Emily insisted, ushering them all into the living room where Richard, Luke and Lorelai resided.

"Hey angel!" Luke said as Kylie entered, half-smiling, half-horrified.

"Hi Grandpa…" she mumbled, sitting between him and Lorelai.

"Anything wrong, sweetie?" Lorelai whispered in her granddaughter's ear.

"Grandma, what's it called when you don't eat meat?"

"Vegetarian…"

"I'm going to be that from now on…" Kylie replied. Rory and Lorelai made eye contact.

"Later…" Rory mumbled, pointing at Emily, who was passing out drinks to her guests.

"Logan, here's your scotch. Rory, club soda, and Kylie, here's your juice, darling." Emily handed it to her. Kylie thanked her and immediately starting drinking, trying hard as she could to forget about the rabbit. Chicken, ham, and roast beef didn't bother her but rabbit…. She shuttered at the thought.

"So how is everyone?" Richard asked, looking about at the assembled family. "Rory, how are you feeling? That baby giving you any trouble?"

Rory shook her head. "No more than the last one…" She smiled at her daughter.

"You know, I heard carrot juice settles the stomach during pregnancy. Tweeny Halpern knows so much with that obstetrician of a son-in-law and all…" Emily explained. Lorelai rolled her eyes. Her mother was a never-ending source of completely useless information sometimes.

"I saw that, Lorelai…" Emily muttered coolly. This made Kylie feel better, and she giggled into her apple juice. Luke smirked down at his granddaughter.

"Thanks for the tip…" Logan said quickly, finishing his beverage. A meek maid shuffled in, announced dinner, and ran out.

"Good Lord, you think a maid could announce dinner properly!" Richard steamed. "It's not like Emily pulls them into a dark closet, threatens them with a machete, declaring that if dinner is five seconds off that their first born child is going to be murdered."

"Never know, Dad…" Lorelai muttered, and then proceeded to get a dirty look from her mother as they walked to the dinner table. It was set beautifully as always. Kylie climbed onto the chair between her mother and father.

Friday dinners were certainly not the same as they were seven years ago. Instead of a chair on either side of the table, there was three on one side and two on the other: Luke and Lorelai/ Rory, Logan, and Kylie. The atmosphere was more child-friendly and Emily even had traditional chocolate cake with canned icing on occasion, but it was incredibly rare. Richard always bought several children's books for Kylie, who more than enjoyed listening to the tales of Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan. The Gilmores were getting there.

"So Kylie, you have a big birthday coming up!" Emily started, taking a sip of her chardonnay. "Anything particularly special you want for dinner next week?"

"Can we have Grandpa's burgers at a Friday Night Dinner?" Kylie asked innocently, then she took a bite of her salad.

"Burgers?" Emily was shocked. "Kylie, that is not suitable dinner food! It's like having pizza or corndogs."

"We can't have pizza next Friday, that's Thursday night's dinner." Kylie replied. Lorelai giggled behind her napkin at the horrified look on her mother's face.

"Rory, honestly, the child needs nourishment. A real meal everyday is well worth the money. Heaven knows the two of you could easily hire a chef." Emily gave both Kylie's parents a meaningful stare.

"We don't want Kylie to be spoiled, Emily…eating pizza is simplicity, we don't want her to grow up relying on others to wait on her. Aside from the pizza guy." Logan explained. Luke nodded in agreement.

"Of course, she should be self-sufficient, but having luxuries is nice once in a while." Emily insisted as the maid brought out the entrée. "Like dinner for example."

"Great-Gram, this is not rabbit, is it?" Kylie interrupted. Rory waited with baited breath and Logan stirred his salad nervously.

"Of course not, my dear." Emily answered as she cut into her meal. Kylie sighed with relief as she took a bite.

"Its fresh-roasted hare with a peach-syrup based sauce, accompanied by garlic potatoes and fresh asparagus." Emily finished. Kylie dropped her fork and rushed from the dining room, disgusted. Rory moaned and Logan started to laugh. Emily gawked at him.

"How dare you let your daughter rush from the table like that?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know where she gets it from… I apologize, Emily." Logan chuckled, staring at his plate.

"Perhaps the burgers are a good idea, my dear…" Richard added, and he winked at Rory.

"Maybe some fries too…" Lorelai finished. Emily shot her a nasty stare and Lorelai continued to eat her meal, except for the hare.

Later that night, Logan and Rory arrived back at their home to find Kylie sleeping soundlessly in her booster seat. Logan pulled her into his arms and the couple settled her into her purple pajamas then tucked her into her little bed, without waking her.

"To think in a couple months, we'll have another baby…" Logan whispered into Rory's ear affectionately. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes, kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"I love you, Logan…" She declared, leaning into his chest and Logan wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame.

"I love you, too, Ace…" Logan replied, promptly causing his pregnant wife to start sobbing.

"Rory…" He led her out of the slumbering daughter's room into their own room, comforting her. "What's wrong?"

The two of them sat on the bed as Rory cried, her blue eyes flooded with tears.

"We almost weren't together! I mean at graduation, and then everything…" Rory was barely audible. Logan smiled compassionately, half laughing. She was pregnant, her over- emotional state was normal but it still was a bit amusing.

"Ace…" He pulled her chin up with his finger and they made eye contact. "We're together…forever. We made that promise along time ago. Remember?" He smirked as she laughed, drying her tears on her hand.

"How could I forget? You were such an ass back then… Lexi had the driver stop when she saw you; I think she was more shocked than I was!"

"And there you were…just as beautiful as ever. You took me back…"

"I never wanted you to leave…" Rory reached up to stroke his face and then she kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I'm going to get changed, hon. Going to your grandparents wears me out!" Logan insisted as he got up, starting to take off his tie. Rory agreed, changing into her silk nightgown and sitting down at her vanity to remove her makeup. A few minutes later, Logan emerged from the closet excitedly.

"I just though of the perfect name!" he exclaimed. "We needed a middle name in case the baby was a girl… Lydia Alexandra…"

"Oh Logan! I love it." Rory gushed.

"I hoped you would…" Logan whispered, kissing her.

"Mommy…" a soft voice mumbled from the doorway. "I don't feel so good." Kylie crawled into her mother's arms and curled up.

"Sweetheart…it's alright. Come lay down here." Rory laid Kylie up by the pillows and stroked her hair. "Maybe next time, we shouldn't gorge on tacos right before bed, hmm?"

Kylie nodded, closing her eyes and holding her tummy.

"Mommy, could you tell me a story?" Kylie whispered. Logan started to climb into bed as he smiled at his wife. Rory climbed into the bed too, next to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her and thought for a moment.

"What kind of story, darling?"

"A romantic one…" Kylie answered. Rory chuckled. She knew the perfect one but how to make so a four-year-old would understand. She never got around to the story for Kylie had fallen asleep in her mother's comforting embrace instantly. But the story was fresh on Rory's mind now, in the same words she had heard from her own mother.

* * *

Lorelai watched her daughter disappear among the sea of other journalists and her heart twinged. She was losing Rory to Barack Obama, as strange as it sounded. Sighing deeply, she turned and headed back out her yellow Jeep, climbed in and headed back for Stars Hollow. Thought whirled in her head as she drove.

Luke…she had kissed him, in front of the whole town. He had planned the party for Rory, staying up all night sewing tarps together and grilling burgers. He'd given her the necklace too, and it was beautiful. She wondered what things would be like now… with no Rory but with Luke…she shuttered worriedly and averted her thoughts.

She hadn't even realized she'd driven right up to the diner. She sat in her Wrangler for a minute, watching him through the picture windows. He was just now opening to the public, but he had opened an hour ago for the mother/daughter duo for the last breakfast they would have together for a while. The sun was rising, casting a glow over the diner. She touched her neck absentmindedly. It was time.

Lorelai climbed out of her jeep and headed Luke's, a smile radiating over her face.

"Coffee?" He asked, smirking in his usual way.

"Luke…" Lorelai said simply. Their eyes met.

"Lorelai…you don't have to explain."

"Please, hear me out… I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything you've done for us. I didn't give you the chance… you waited patiently when I didn't want to get married because of Rory and when you needed time, I jumped into Christopher's arms, and that hurt you! I would never want to hurt you. The whole time Chris and I were married… I was thinking about what it would have been like to be married to you. And even though it never worked out between us…I just want you to know… that I still love you." Lorelai's voice cracked. Luke was speechless.

"I will always love you, Luke…" She finished. Luke said nothing as he set down the pot of freshly brewed coffee on the counter and walked around to stand by her. He took around the waist, starling her.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Lorelai exclaimed. He grinned.

"Would you just hold still?!" Luke requested, planting a kiss on her lips and they remained in each other's embrace, happier than they had been in nearly a year.

The diner never got a customer that day. Luke and Lorelai eloped to Martha's Vineyard and were married. They had a real wedding when they returned to Stars Hollow, where they could be with April and Rory and their families. No one could believe that the inn owner and the diner proprietor finally said 'I do" but it certainly was a joyous event. Even Emily Gilmore agreed that Lorelai had never smiled so much.

* * *

Rory kissed Kylie delicately on the temple before Logan returned the child to her room. He returned to find his wife, staring into oblivion.

"Rory…" he waved his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it.

"Very funny…" she replied as her husband climbed back into the bed.

"Is there something wrong, babe?"

"No…" Rory answered. Logan was unconvinced.

"I'm scared Logan…about how Kylie is going to be with us having this baby. She's so… demanding. I love her more than anything in the world, Logan, and I would never want her to be unhappy!"

"Rory, honey, you heard her at the diner last week…she understands about all that."

"Logan, she has a gift for talking…she comes by naturally." Rory pointed out.

"When the time comes… we will talk to her. We have five more months to worry about it. But when stuff is bothering you, you can tell me. We're married, remember?"

"You think I don't know that?" She laughed.

"Hmm, where did I get that from? Usually marriage is just an excuse to tell the guys when I don't want to go for drinks…" Logan dodged a hit from his wife as she aimed playfully at his shoulder.

"Logan Huntzberger, you are so full of it!" Rory exclaimed,

"That's why you love me right?"

"Oh absolutely, dear!" Rory exclaimed, turning off the light and snuggling in next to her husband, falling asleep, her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry it took so long guys! Please Review!)

Chapter Two

The next week passed as normal but the most excited person about the upcoming events was driving her mother absolutely insane.

"Kylie! Darling! You have to be quiet for five minutes or I think might pull my hair out!" Rory cried, exasperated, as she collapsed onto the sofa and covered her face with her hand.

"Sorry…" Kylie stared at the floor before scurrying off to play in her room. Right as she was about to snuggle into the couch cushions and rest her eyes, her cell-phone began to vibrate.

"What?" she answered, grumbling.

"Oh, I am demoted to a What?" Lorelai spoke from the other end. "No my giver of life, the most wonderful mommy ever. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry, Mom." Rory groaned. "Do you want me to repeat that whole litany?"

"Ooh, not if this is your interpretation of Oscar the Grouch. Might get my head bit off… birthday girl going crazy?"

"How did you guess?"

"I used to have a birthday crazed little girl in my possessions. Now she prefers subtle, classy affairs with crème Brule and weird little shrimp cakes, than a big bad blow out kind of birthday party with a triple chocolate cake and popcorn balls. Ah I miss those days."

"Mom…you want to throw my five year old a big bad blow out kind of birthday party, don't you?"

"Yes!" Lorelai squealed with delight. "It's all planned out, and I know Mom's got the whole Friday Night dinner thing planned. By the way eat before you go. But I want to have you know the streamers and balloons bought. I've ordered the cake from Weston's. Luke and Sookie are already fighting over gets to make what food, but you know its going to be delicious. And all you have to do is say yes and show up!"

"Mom, don't you think waiting until she is a little older for this would be wise?"

"Rory, Rory, Rory. I am the party planner of the year, no decade, actually century cause I'm getting up there in years. And if you don't say yes I'm going to kidnap my own grandchild and expose her to the world of papier-mâché piñatas and Oreo eating contests all by myself."

"I'll talk to Logan."

"I already did, he is all for it. So I'll get everything ready. See you tomorrow night for dinner!"

Rory did not get a chance to retort before her mother hung up. Rory rolled her eyes as she hit the end button and threw her head back in exhaustion.

"My mother…" she chuckled to herself.

"Mommy…" Kylie mumbled, sulking back into the room.

"What?" Rory answered, without opening her eyes.

"Can I sit with you?"

Rory's eyes shot open and she smiled compassionately.

"Come here." Rory moved over and Kylie climbed up on the couch, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I can't believe you are going to be five-years-old tomorrow…" She whispered, into her daughter's hair. "You never did tell me what you wanted."

No answer.

"Kylie?" Rory looked down and realized Kylie was dozing off, her little blue eyes fluttering closed.

"I want my own newspaper, Momma." She replied softly,

"Ah, right, my love. Go to sleep and we can talk about it later." Rory chuckled, as Kylie nested into her arms.

"Rory, I'm home!" She heard Logan call from the kitchen. "What kind of pizza are we ordering tonight? Cause I am thinking mushroom…and oh!" He shut up as he entered into the living room, and saw his sleeping daughter in Rory's arms.

"She ready for bed already?" Logan whispered as he lifted Kylie off of Rory and laid her down on the other sofa, covering her with a cashmere blanket. He turned back to his wife and helped her to her feet.

"No, she just needs a power nap. She has been bouncing off the walls all afternoon. I swear, she has more energy than anyone, including my mother!" Rory laughed as they went back into the kitchen, arm around each other's waist.

"It's her birthday, give her a break." Logan replied as they crossed to the massive hearth room, and sat on the window seat. She leaned into his chest automatically and he put his arms around her.

"We're getting old, Logan."

"Ha, yes. I'm afraid we are."

"She's growing up so fast. I can't believe it. Last time, I checked she was just a baby, fast asleep in my arms."

"She was a lot quieter than, ironically." Logan mumbled.

"Yeah I know. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Rory beamed up at him.

"I'm going out for a drink with some of the guys from work tonight, is that ok? So I thought we could order some pizza, get Kylie settled into "The Parent Trap" and we could have a few minutes all to our own, Mrs. Huntzberger, before I go." He whispered, kissing the base of her neck. Rory sighed happily as she waited for him to get to her lips before pushing him away.

"Tough luck, honey. I have to figure out how I'm going to talk my mother out of the biggest birthday party a five year old has ever seen tonight. Afraid you aren't going to get any tonight… if only you hadn't agreed to let her throw the thing, perhaps my night would be free." Rory smirked before she stood, heading over to the kitchen island and retrieving the pizza menu. Logan groaned and mocked a laugh, walking to stand beside her.

"So mushrooms…?"

Logan did not answer, his mind drifting back.

* * *

"So what do you want on your pizza? I was thinking mushrooms and pepperoni, and a side of the garlic cheese bread!" Rory called from the kitchen of her New York Flat, a bunch of multi-colored menus in her hands.

"Sounds great, babe." Logan called from his desk, typing furiously on his laptop.

"Logan, the whole point of getting away was to _get away! _It's why we go this place - a chance to get out of Hartford and be alone…_" _Rory strode over to him, and wrapped her arm around him, kissing his neck. Logan sighed as he turned around in his desk chair, taking her by the waist and stood to kiss her more fully.

"Let me fax the layout to Max, and then I'm yours. Get some of those mozzarella sticks too. Extra marinara." Logan insisted.

"Logan…" Rory sighed.

"Give me one more sec, Ace. I need to check messages. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, but hurry up! I got a movie for us to watch tonight!" She called, returning to the kitchen. Logan stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened in complete shock - whatever he was listening to had caused him to freeze.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Rory asked, turning back to him, crossing to set her hand on his chest. The phone slipped from his hand. Rory gasped, instinctively reaching to grab it.

"That is my four hundred dollar phone you nearly smashed!"

"You haven't checked your messages today have you?"

"What, you said you were checking your own!"

"It beeped in…and you didn't answer the question…"

"I checked them before I got in the shower after work. Did my mom call?"

"No, Dr. Randall…"

'The results of our physicals? He said he'd have the results next week."

"He had some urgent news…"

"What?!" Rory cried with anticipation.

"We're…you're… pregnant…" he breathed out the words, his voice barely registering above a whisper.

"WHAT?!" The word had taken on a whole different context now. "How could this happen? We were being so careful!" Rory sank onto the couch, burying her face in her hands. Logan said nothing but he sat down on the coffee table in front of her, before her hands into his.

"Logan, I know nothing about being a parent! I mean I didn't babysit or have any interest in kids. What are we going to do?" She whispered, her eyes glazed over with tears and they cascaded down her porcelain cheek.

"Rory, you are going to be a wonderful mother…" Logan assured her. "Look at your mom and how she raised you. No doubt you are going to be just as great."

"You think so?"

"I know so…it's just me I'm worried about."

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"My dad was not exactly a dad was he?" Logan's hand clenched into fists. "Not exactly the best parental role model in my book. Mitchum never took a day off to throw the ball around or help with homework. How am I gonna know what to do?! I barely even saw the man through grades K-12!" Logan was shouting now, running his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"So, we're not the most qualified…. But you are not going to end up like your dad! You have something he didn't."

"What?"

"You have me…"

"True." Logan replied, pulling her into his arms before kissing her hair, the scent of her lilac shampoo wafting through his nose, intoxicating him.

"Logan, I'm scared…"

"So am I…but we are going to get through this…"

"I hope so."

All the apprehension was gone the second Kylie was born, the moment Logan held his daughter in her arms. Her peaches-and- cream skin and loose brown curls were her mother's all the way. He rocked her back and forth noiselessly while Rory watched from the bed, her eyes narrowed with exhaustion but her smile was wide. She stretched out to touch his hand.

"She'd so beautiful…" Logan whispered.

"No, she's perfect…" Rory replied.

At that moment, Kylie's eyes fluttered open and Logan gasped.

"What's the matter?" Rory sat up alarmed, reaching instinctively for Kylie.

"Nothing, it's just her eyes…they are identical to yours." Logan replied as Kylie squirmed, stretching her arms out. She opened her mouth and just as Logan prepared himself for a blood-curdling scream, when Kylie yawned, snuggled into his arm and fell back to sleep.

"Well I am her mother, Logan." Rory chuckled, taking the baby from her husband.

"I figured as much." Logan retorted sarcastically. "Are you sure I'm the father?"

"I don't kiss and tell…" Rory smiled.

"No matter, I don't think I have ever been this happy." Logan kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Me either."

* * *

"Logan, did you hear me?" Rory snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Ok, you officially don't get a say. I'm getting pepperoni and mushroom, plus and order of that garlic cheese bread." Rory was about to dial when she found herself being lifted onto the counter. Her hand flew to her stomach reflexively.

"Logan, what the heck? Be careful!" Rory was interrupted by a sudden kiss, Logan's lips passionately matched with hers.

"Did I mention today how much I love you?" Logan kissed her between each word. Rory pressed her forefinger to his lips to stop him.

"Not today…" She chuckled, stroking his face gently.

"I love you, Rory…"

"I love you, too…so what about the pizza?"

"You have a one-track mind these days, my dear." Logan chuckled.

"I'm pregnant." She replied defensively.

"Right - excuses, excuses."

"So, it sounds good to you?"

"Sounds great. But get an order of mozzarella sticks too. Extra marinara." Logan replied. Rory was suddenly puzzled.

"That sounds familiar…where have I heard that before?" She questioned him. Logan shrugged, a smile spreading over his face.

"Once upon a dream I suppose…" He replied as Rory dialed the phone number for the pizza place.


End file.
